A SIDE
by ChoLolo II
Summary: Jauh dalam hatinya; Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura masih menyimpan trauma peperangan yang mengambil kedua orang tua juga Sahabat baiknya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi 'orang lain' dalam kehidupannya sendiri agar semuanya baik-baik saja./M for save/
1. Chapter 1

A SIDE

...

DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASUKE X SAKURA

...

Summary : Jauh dalam hatinya; Sakura masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura masih menyimpan trauma peperangan yang mengambil kedua orang tua juga Sahabat baiknya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi 'orang lain' dalam kehidupannya sendiri agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Aku bahagia memilih untuk ikut Sasuke bersama timnya. Karin sangat perhatian padaku meskipun lidahnya tajam sekali, Suigetsu yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai dengan tingkah lakunya yang konyol, kemudian Juugo yang sangat dewasa seolah-olah mengurus keperluan kami semua.

Sasuke masih pendiam dan terkadang dingin dengan semua orang. Terkadang ia hangat pada kami, dia bahkan sudah benar-benar menerima keberadaanku. Aku bukan lagi Sakura kecil yang akan berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, atau mencari perhatian dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Ketika Naruto menawariku dan Sai untuk ikut menjalankan misi pemutihan nama Uchiha juga nama-nama seluruh tim Taka karena sudah membantu Konoha ketika perang dunia shinobi, saat itu aku pikir semuanya tidak akan menjadi baik. Karin adalah perempuan yang sangat mencintai Sasuke dan aku pikir dia mengira aku hanya akan menganggu, juga bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau?

Namun diluar dugaan. Ketika kami semua dipertemukan, Karin seketika menyambutku dengan baik. Kami banyak melakukan sentuhan tangan setelahnya, ia banyak menggenggam tanganku ketika kami berbicara. Karin sangat lega, setidaknya dia akan mempunyai teman perempuan selama menjalankan misi. Ia bahkan menemaniku berkemas dan membersihkan rumahku juga menginap dua hari sebelum keberangkatan kami.

Sama dengan Karin, Sasuke tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyetujui saran dari Naruto. Sasuke berkata bahwa dengan adanya ninja medis tambahan, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Ia juga menoleh pada Sai sambil berkata bahwa lukisan burung raksasa Sai akan menjadi kendaraan mereka ketika berangkat. Aku melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya adalah pemimpin, aku tetap melihat luka peperangan dari wajahnya, juga raut wajah sombong yang egois yang masih sangat terlihat dari wajah datarnya. Namun Sasuke yang aku kenal sekarang adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik, juga seorang pria yang sangat dewasa. Aku masih mencintainya, aku merasa sudah cukup dengan kenyataan itu.

Aku dan Sai akan mengawasi pergerakan misi tim Sasuke yang ditugaskan untuk mencari sisa-sisa perang shinobi. Menyusuri semua desa yang kini menjalin diplomasi dengan Konoha untuk melihat aktivitas ninja di sana. Semua negara juga membentuk tim serupa tim kami untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada ninja mata-mata yang sekiranya akan memunculkan kembali peperangan.

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dengan perasaan ragu pada hari keberangkatan kami kala itu. Dalam benakku, setelah aku menutup pintu ini aku akan benar-benar merindukan Konoha. Aku menghela napas, Karin menepuk pundakku ringan. Rambut merahnya dikuncir satu, baju ketatnya kini berganti dengan celana longgar selutut berwarna ungu gelap dan kemeja yang panjang lengannya hanya sampai siku berwana cokelat tua. Karin begitu dewasa, beberapa hari hidup bersama Karin membuatku merasa memiliki seorang saudara perempuan. Aku merasa seperti memiliki sahabat seperti Ino.

"Ayo, kau tidak tahu Suigetsu suka menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek kalau kita lama."

Aku tersenyum kecil, menutup pintu dan mengucapakan salam pada foto mendiang kedua orang tuaku.

Kami semua berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Kami sepakat menamai tim kami dengan nama Natsu, yang artinya musim panas. Naruto, Hinata dan guru Kakashi melepas kepergian kami. Aku memeluk mereka satu persatu, paling lama adalah pelukanku dengan Hinata. Aku memberikan hinata sebuah pot kecil berisi tanaman bonsai. Aku meminta ia untuk merawat tanaman pemberian Ino. Kami menunjukan tanda sedang berusaha menahan tangis. Bagaimanapun kepergian Ino pasti lebih menyakiti Sai dari pada kami berdua. Mereka sempat diam-diam merencanakan pertunangan sebelum akhirnya Ino gugur di medan peperangan.

Guru Kakashi yang statusnya adalah suami dari guru Kurenai kini menjadi ayah angkatku dan Sai. Kami bertiga berpelukan selayaknya keluarga. Dalam kartu keluarga, aku adalah adik sai. Namaku masih Haruno Sakura sementara Sai sudah berubah menjadi Hatake Sai. Aku masih tinggal di rumah yang dibangun ulang oleh desa akhibat roboh ketika terjadi perang, sedangkan Sai sudah tinggal bersama dengan Guru Kakashi setelah kami resmi masuk dalam kartu keluarga guru Kakashi.

"Ayah akan merindukan kalian."

Untuk pertama kalinya kami berpelukan sebagai sebuah keluarga. "Jaga adikmu, Sai." Guru Kakashi mengusap rambutku.

Kemudian kami berangkat dengan lukisan elang sai. Aku bersama dengan Juugo—atas permintaan Sai, sedangkan yang lain sendirian.

Kini tak terasa satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kami meninggalkan Konoha. Selama itu pula kami sudah berpindah dua desa. Kali ini kami sedang menempati desa ketiga, yaitu Umigakure. Sebuah desa yang berada pada sebuah pulau kecil selepas pantai Amegakure dan dikelilingi lautan lepas. Berterima kasihlah dengan hewan-hewan hasil lukisan Sai. Kami sampai di sini dengan selamat berkat lukisan kura-kura raksasanya.

"Melamun Hime." Aku tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Cuaca sedang gerimis sedangkan jarum jam menunjukan pukul satu siang, dan aku melihat sai hanya menggunakan celana panjang tanpa atasan. Ia terbiasa memanggilku demikian semenjak kami sepakat untuk menjdi kakak dan adik sungguhan. Berterimakasih lah pada guru Kakashi yang selalu menulis 'ayah' untuk dirinya, dalam surat-surat yang ia kirimkan setiap bulan.

"Kau bisa masuk angin Sai." Aku melihatnya terkekeh sambil memakan apel ditangannya.

"Panggil aku Kakak Sai, Hime. Oh, Juugo memetik banyak apel di hutan yang letaknya ada di ujung pulau ini, lama-lama dia akan menjadi seorang ibu, atau sebaiknya kita mulai comblangkan dia dengan Ayah Kakasihi? Bagaimana menurutmu Hime?" ia menghiraukan ucapanku tadi, aku melemparinya bantal.

"Pergilah Sai, bantu Sasuke mengendalikan Suigetsu di laut sana." Ucapku sambil memakan roti panggang buatan Karin.

Aku melihat sai berbinar sambil menatapaku, "Sasuke, ya?" aku melotot mengerti maksud dari ucapannya, kemudian melempari sai dengan bantal. Ia hanya tertawa sambil pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Sai tahu betul bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasuke, namun aku selalu meyakinkan Sai bahwa semua sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sai terlihat tidak percaya dan ia akan memelukku singkat sambil mencemooh.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Sai pulang dari laut. Hari ini kami memang ditugaskan oleh Hyusize- _sama_ untuk menyelam bersama para shinobi desa ini untuk melihat perkembangan terumbu karang yang ada di sekitar pantai. Namu atas interuksi Sasuke, sebaiknya yang berangkat hanya dia dan Suigetsu saja, namun sepertinya Sai menyusul setelah menggodaku siang tadi.

"Aku membawa kerang dan ikan untuk para wanita!" teriakan Suigetsu menggema di ruang santai rumah ini, di mana kami semua sedang berkumpul.

"Apa yang kau maksud ikan itu dirimu sendiri, Sui- _chan?"_ aku tertawa melihat Karin dan Suigetsu melakukan perdebatan kecil. Mereka memang selalu demikian, kami semua tahu mereka diam-diam saling menaruh hati. Tapi mulut keji Suigetsu dan sikap Arogan dan keras kepala Karin membuat semuanya tidak mudah

"Berisik sekali kalian ini, kemarikan kerang dan ikan itu, aku dan Sakura akan memasak." Suara berat Juugo menginterupsi kegiatan adu mulut mereka di ruangan ini. Aku yang sedang bersantai duduk di atas sofa sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di sampingku.

Aku menoleh dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukan sikap sewajarnya di depan leki-laki yang masih aku cintai tersebut.

"Tidak mandi, Sasuke?"

Dia menoleh dan memandangku beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

"Giliran dengan kakakmu."

Jika tidak terbiasa, pastilah orang akan mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sombong dan enggan berbaur dengan lingkungan. Ya, dulu iya. Sekarang meskipun kosa katanya masih minim, tapi Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang lebih ramah. Sudah tidak ada lagi mata yang memunculkan kebencian dalam dirinya. Akhirnya ia menerima masa lalu klan Uchiha dan memilih untuk membersihkan nama klan kebanggaannya tersebut dengan memilih misi diplomasi ini. Tujuannya mudah sekali, Sasuke ingin menunjukan bahwa klan uchiha masih ada dan tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

"Ciyee, ngobrol."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan sudah kuduga suara tersebut berasal dari mulut busuk kakak angkatku sendiri. Aku sempat kawatir jika Sasuke akan menunjukan reaksi terganggu, namun samar-samar yang aku dengar adalah dengusan geli.

"Ciyee..." sekarang Karin dan Sui ikut-ikutan menggumamkan ledekan sambil mengacungkan tangannya pada kami berdua.

"Sudah, aku mau memasak bersama mama Juugo. Kalian berisik sekali." Aku berusaha menjukan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika mereka melontarkan ledekan padaku dan Sasuke. Aku memasuki dapur dengan santai tanpa terlihat gugup atau sekadar terlihat memikirkan ledekan mereka bertiga.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata; Sudah, jangan buat Sasuke tahu.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasak kerang asam manis bersama Juugo dan menyimpan ikan di dalam lemari pendingin untuk sarapan besok. Agenda besok adalah giliran patroliku, Karin dan Juugo. Tempat patroli kami ada dua, dan kami memutuskan untuk berpencar menjadi dua kelompok kecil. Aku akan terbang dengan burung elang sai, bersama dua ninja patroli desa ini sedangkan Karin dan Juugo akan menjadi satu tim. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Sai sudah ribut tentang kenapa aku mau sendirian, kenapa bukan dengan karin atau kenapa tidak minta ditemani Sai. Aku meliriknya tajam sambil bergumam marah pagi tadi, dia terlalu khawatir padaku padahal aku baik-baik saja 'kan?

"Melamun, Haruno?"

Aku terkejut ketika Juugo menyentuh tanganku. Sedikit saja pisau pasti sudah menyentuh kulit-kulit jariku ternyata.

"Ah, maaf aku teledor, hehe."

Dia tersenyum simpul sambil kembali pada aktivitasnya membersihkan kerang di sampingku.

"Kau betah di sini?"

"Y-ya," aku terkejut lagi dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, "Kau betah di sini Juga?" ia terkekeh pelan.

"Selama ada mereka bertiga aku pasti betah. Keluargaku tinggal mereka saja."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Lalu sebuah ide muncul dikepalaku, aku mengambil kupasan bawang putih lalu melemparnya ke arah Juugo.

"Oh, begini-begini aku dan Sai yang mulutnya rusak itu juga keluargamu lho!" aku berkacak pinggang pura-pura marah pada Juugo. Ia terkekeh lalu menciprat-cipratkan air keran ke arahku.

"Astaga, kemana pikiranmu itu. Tanganmu bau amis!"

Kami tertawa bersama kemudian. Sampai suara Karin yang menggelegar menginterupsi acara bercanda kami berdua.

"Astaga aku sudah lapar!"

.

.

.

"Apa ada air putih dingin, Sakura?"

Aku hampir melempar piring berisi potongan buah apel ke depan ketika kudengar sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah rapi dengan celana panjang dan kaos berlambang kipas kecil di dada kirinya.

"Ada di lemari pendingin, oh—kau sudah siap mau kemana Sasuke?" aku masih belajar untuk menghilangkan _kun_ ketika menyebutkan namanya setahun belakangan semenjak kami satu kelompok. Aku merasa tidak bagus jika bayang-bayang masa lalu bahwa aku mencintainya masih terlihat jelas sementara kami hidup bersama secara harafiah.

"Aku akan berkeliling hutan di sebelah timur pulau ini."

Aku melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Aku memang terbagun beberapa menit yang lalu. Mimpi buruk tentang peperangan masih menghantuiku begitu jelas sampai saat ini. Aku rindu Konoha, namun entah aku juga tidak ingin pulang jika kepulanganku hanya akan membuat diriku sendirian tanpa adanya Ino.

"Tunggu aku ikut."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke aku sudah berlari menuju kamarku untuk mencuci muka, tidak lupa menggalkan catatan kecil agar ketika Sai atau Karin memasuki kamarku mereka tahu aku ada di mana.

Sasuke sudah menungguku di ambang pintu sambil memasang jaket tebalnya. Aku sudah siap dengan celana panjang selutut sewarna rambutku dan kaos berwarna hijau lumut lengan panjang. Tidak lupa mambawa jaket tebal milikku sendiri.

Kami berjalan bersisihan begitu keluar dari pondok yang memang disediakan oleh desa ini untuk para diplomat. Rumah yang bisa kubilang megah dan nyaman, tidak jauh dari laut tidak juga jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, tepatnya di hutan yang terletak di tengah-tengah pulau ini. Kage desa ini bernama Hyusize, seorang laki-laki seusia ayah Kakashi yang begitu ramah pada warga negaranya.

"Kau sudah pamit kakakmu?"

Aku menutupi keterkejutanku ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan padaku. "Aku sudah meninggalkan catatan kecil bahwa kita sedang ke hutan timur, Sasuke."

Kemudian hening kembali. Sasuke memang sudah tidak sedingin dulu walaupun ia tetap susah sekali diajak becanda siapa pun. Terkadang ketika ia pulang rapat bersama Hyusize- _sama_ , tidak jarang ia membawakan makanan untuk kami semua. Ia akan memberikannya pada Juugo kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Aku mengamati wajanya dan dia menoleh padaku. "Ada asap yang sepertinya dari arah hutan timur, kita harus bergegas."

Sejurus kemudian kami sama-sama melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami mendarat pada titik asap yang membumbung tinggi tadi. Sasuke merapalkan jurus kemudian seekor elang keluar dari kepulan asap. Aku tahu ia sedang menulis surat yang akan dikirimkan pada ninja keamanan desa ini.

Benar-benar ganjil ketika hari masih begitu pagi begini ada orang yang entah dengan tujuan apa membuat api unggun di tengah hutan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, juga tidak ada jejak tenda atau pun jejak-jejak kaki yang aku yakini pasti sudah di hapus.

"Sasuke."

Aku tercekat.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan kudengar ia menahan napas.

Kami tidak percaya ada baju merah mudaku yang sepertinya sengaja dirobek tergeletak kotor di dekat api unggun yang sudah hampir padam.

.

.

.

Sai sedang berada di kamarku, ia diam saja semenjak aku menceritakan semuanya dengan susah payah. Karin memegang tanganku tanpa lepas sedikitpun. Sasuke sudah pergi ke rumah Hyusize- _sama_ bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu setelah mendapat balasan surat. Kamar ini begitu hening dan kepalaku pening sekali. Benar-benar jika aku urutkan semuanya tidak beres terjadi begitu aku memasuki desa ini. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul tujuh, Juugo sepakat bahwa ia hari ini akan patroli sendirian.

Aku mengulang semuanya seperti film, mengatur mundur ingatan dari tiga bulan kebelakang ketika pertama menginjakkan kaki di sini. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat hebat seperti baru kemarin aku selesai pulang dari peperangan dan mengetahui orang tuaku tewas, juga ketika pemakaman para pahlawan Konoha dan ternyata orang tua Ino tengah menangisi makam putrinya. Semuanya menghantamku dengan sekali pukul, dan aku hanya mematung kebas. Aku bahkan tidak menangis, hari itu. Aku kehilangan semuanya, mungkin termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Ada yang seperti sesuatu." Aku meracau tanpa sadar. Ini saatnya aku mulai menceritakan sesuatu, aku yakin potongan kait itu bukan hanya akan menjadi masalahku tapi juga bagi tim Natsu, "Aku mengalami mimpi buruk sepanjang waktu."

Aku melihat Sai berdiri dari tampat duduknya. Karin menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat. Kami semua tahu seseorang sedang mengincarku. Seseorang sudah masuk ke kamarku—lebih tepatnya.

"Aku akan mengusulkan pada Sasuke agar kau dibebaskan dari patroli malam, aku akan mengusulkan bahwa patroli akan dilakukan setiap malam di desa ini. Masalahnya adalah kita tidak tahu musuh kita sendiri atau bersama siapa. Dan Hime, setiap kami pergi patroli seseorang akan tinggal untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak adil, aku tidak selemah itu Sai, kau pikir—"

Karin memelukku. Hangat sekali, aku teringat Ino.

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan siapa-siapa, Sakura."

Sai mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan wajah datar syarat akan emosi, lalu pergi dengan wajah terluka. Aku meneteskan air mata, aku melihat kesedihan Sai atas kematian Ino jelas terbayang dalam wajahnya. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa. Aku harus minta maaf pada Sai nanti. Aku dan Karin berpelukan lama sekali, ia berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ia membuatkanku minuman hangat.

Aku tertidur setelahnya dengan suara hujan deras.

...

Sekitar pukul tujuh aku terbangun dan mendapati Juugo tengah membaca sebuah buku di sofa kamarku. Karin sepertinya memberikan sesuatu dalam minumanku hingga aku terbangun dengan keadaan segar. Aku kemudian turun dari tempat tidurku karena tenggorokanku sedikit kering butuh minum air putih.

"Juugo, kau di sini?" tanyaku tak yakin

Juugo diam.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika sadar bahwa posisi buku yang dibaca Juugo terbalik. Tatapan matanya pun kosong.

"Juugo? Apa kau baik-baik saja."

Kemudian aku mendegar ia tertawa, seperti ringikan kuda. Aku mundur ketika, Juugo berdiri hendak menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba wajah Juugo berubah menjadi wajah Ayahku.

"Sakuraku yang terlihat sehat? Bagaimana kabarmu setelah Ayahmu sendiri mati terkubur puing-puing rumah kita?"

Aku tercekat dan tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kemudian mendiang ayahku terlihat melepuh, ia menerjang lalu mencekik leherku dengan kuat. Aku menendang-nendang udara, napasku sudah hampir habis.

...

"Sakura!"

Aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang begitu hebat, semuanya tadi hanyalah mimpi. "Kau baik?" aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang membangunkanku, aku melihat Juugo dan ingatanku berputar pada mimpiku barusan.

Aku berteriak dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, ketika aku membuka pintu menuju ke luar rumah, Sasuke degan sigap menangkap badanku. Aku memberontak dan ia menguatkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Juugo berubah jadi ayahku! Demi Tuhan dia mencekikku, badannya melepuh, dan.. dan..."

Aku menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Ia berkata semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tangisanku semakin kencang ketika aku mengedarkan pandangan dan kudapati Sai, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu menatapku prihatin.

...

 **See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

A SIDE

...

DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASUKE X SAKURA

...

Summary : Jauh dalam hatinya; Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura masih menyimpan trauma peperangan yang mengambil kedua orang tua juga Sahabat baiknya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi 'orang lain' dalam kehidupannya sendiri agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Chapter dua.

.

.

.

Sai sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa aku tidak lagi dilibatkan dalam patroli malam. Mulai sekarang setiap mereka berpatroli, aku akan tinggal dengan satu anggota Natsu untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Kamarku kosong, sekarang aku tidur bersama Karin. Terkadang ketika Karin sedang pergi berpatroli malam hari, aku akan tidur di ruang tengah bersama dengan salah satu anggota Natsu yang ada.

Hari ini semua berpatroli kecuali aku dan Suigetsu. Hyusize- _sama_ sudah tahu tentang kepulan asap dini hari kemarin namun kami sepakat menyembunyikan cerita tentang potongan bajuku.

Setelah sikap histerisku kemarin, aku kira Sasuke akan marah. Aku memberanikan diri untuk minta maaf paginya, yang kemudian disambut baik oleh Sasuke,

Ia berkata bahwa tim ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, aku adalah bagian dari Natsu dan itu artinya aku juga adalah tanggung jawab Sasuke.

Aku lega dan cukup puas dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak menganggap besar sikapku kemarin, dan aku cukup berdebar nyeri dengan kenyataan bahwa semakin jelas kami benar-benar hanya bisa menjadi rekan kerja. Aku yakin Sasuke sedikit menjelaskan sikap maklumnya semata-mata karena itu adalah tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Natsu.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul delapan malam ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar agak keras. Aku berpandangan dengan Sui, ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju arah pintu sementara tanganku sudah memegang sebuah kunai.

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok seorang pria dengan lambang desa Natsu bertengger pada ikat kepalanya. "Aku ditugaskan oleh Hyusize- _sama_ untuk menjemput Haruno Sakura, seorang shinobi diplomasi dari dewa Iwa terkena racun yang aneh."

Aku bersama Sui—ia bersikeras ikut, kemudian pergi menuju rumah sakit bersama shinobi yang memakai masker wajah berlambang O yang artinya itu adalah shinobi dari kepolisian khusus desa ini.

.

.

Begitu sampai dalam ruang pemeriksaan, terlihat enam orang dewasa tengah berdiri mengelilingi seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya berubah kekungingan dan sudah terbujur lemas.

"Apa urusannya datang ke sini?"

Aku bertanya pada enam orang tadi yang kuperkirakan adalah ninja medis desa ini. Kudekati lelaki itu kemudian menemukan keganjilan dari aliran darahnya.

"Haruno- _sama,_ syukurlah anda datang Ia adalah salah satu anggota diplomasi Iwa yang ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan surat indikasi pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang dari desa kami yang mengacau di iwa kemarin petang." Seorang perempuan yang kutafsir lebih muda dariku menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil memberikanku sarung tangan untuk operasi.

"Ia dihadang." Ucap Suigetsu ketika mengamati beberapa luka sayatan dalam tubuh laki-laki yang tengah sekarat. "lukanya ada ditempat-tempat yang tidak dilakukan satu orang." Sui menambahkan dan aku setuju. Ada sebuah luka di telapak kakinya, lalu di punggung, lalu di jemarinya. Seperti dilakukan oleh banyak orang.

Aku menghela napas pendek, mustahil racunnya hampir sama dengan racun Sasori.

"Sui, pulanglah dan kirimkan surat pada Sasuke untuk segera datang ke mari. Kalian berenam, sisakan 3 orang ahli bedah di ruangan ini. Sisanya pergilah menemui Hyusize- _sama_ untuk menanyakan apakah di hutan atau gunung Umigakure ada tanaman langka bernama Egyp yang bentuknya seperti tanaman rambat liar namun getahnya berwarna hijau. Setelah itu carilah tanaman itu secepat mungkin, hati-hati tanaman itu memiliki rancun. Aku akan melakukan operasi malam ini, aku akan mengeluarkan racunnya dahulu. Aku belum menemukan penawar racun langka ini."

.

.

.

Normal POV.

...

Sekitar dua jam akhirnya racun yang ada dalam tubuh lelaki malang itu dapat diambil. Sakura keluar ruang operasi dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kelelahannya sirna ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk sambil memjamkan matanya. Sakura memandang laki-laki itu lama sebelum tersadar ia tidak boleh diam-diam mengamati Sasuke terus-terusan seperti itu.

"Hai."

Sakura mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke. Badannya menguarkan aroma Sabun. Sepertinya ia sudah mandi sebelum ke sini.

...

Sakura POV.

...

"Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum ketika ia menatapku dengan raut wajah ingin tahu. "Racunnya hampir sama dengan racun milik Sasori. Aku sudah menyuruh ninja medis untuk mencari tumbuhan Eygp yang getahnya kemungkinan adalah bahan utama membuat racun ini. Aku barusan mengeluarkan racun yang ada dalam tubuh orang tadi. Tiga ninja medis membantuku dan kuminta salah satunya untuk menunggui di dalam, sisanya bisa istirahat. Malam ini aku akan menginap di sini. Aku tidak tahu apakah pasienku kali ini masih bisa membuka mata besok pagi."

Kulihat Sasuke terdiam sebentar, ia seperti sedang mengolah semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau pucat."

Dan dari semua hal yang ingin aku dengar, Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku ingin terus mencintainya.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhinya menemaniku menginap di rumah sakit setelah ia melaporkan pada Hyusize- _sama_ semua hal yang sudah aku katakan. Hyusize- _sama_ memang orang yang agak tertutup, aku bertemu ketika kami semua menyerahkan surat tugas dari Naruto sebagai bukti bahwa kami adalah kiriman dari Konoha. Ia bertubuh tinggi seperti Jiraya- _sensei,_ pada wajahnya terdapat luka-luka melintang.

Ninja medis yang aku minta untuk mencari tanaman obat pulang dengan wajah bingung. Mereka berkata bahwa tanaman itu sudah dibakar habis oleh mendiang ibu Hyusize-sama, dan ketika Hyusize- _sama_ meminta untuk mencari sisa-sisanya, mereka belum berhasil menemukan apa-apa.

Aku meminta mereka semua pulang. Menyisakan Sasuke dan aku di ruangan ini. Sasuke terlihat sudah tidur di atas sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Aku tahu ia pasti kelelahan dengan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Natsu. Aku menghela napas.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul satu ketika aku melihat pergerakan dari tangan diplomat Iwa. Aku mendekatinya. Perlahan aku menyalurkan chakra pada dadanya agar ia merasa lebih baik. Setelah beberapa menit kudengar deru napasnya teratur dan halus, aku kira dia sudah merasa lebih baik dan siap terbangun esok hari.

" _Sakura."_

Aku mendengar bisikan. Sesuatu dari arah pintu memanggil namaku halus. Aku meraba tas pinggangku, katana dan shuriken absen dari sana.

Aku mengumpat kecil.

" _Haruno Sakura yang begitu menawan, 'kan?"_

Dengan sangat perlahan pintu terbuka. Menimbulkan derit yang panjang dan halus. Aku menahan napas. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di balik pintu, tubuhku masih mematung.

" _Sakura-ku."_

Sebuah kunai melayang menuju tubuhku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak menghindarinya.

BRUK!

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku beradu dengan lantai kayu yang dingin, seseorang tengah memelukku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke tengah memelukku dari belakang dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain tengah menggenggam katana yang kuperkirakan ia gunakan untuk menangkis kunai tadi.

Mata Sasuke berubah merah, ia memandang arah pintu dengan... marah?

Ia bergeser hendak berdiri, menyadarkanku agar tidak lama-lama menikmati pelukannya.

"Kau mengeluarkan racun dari pohon pisang?"

Aku menatap Sasuke heran. Sialan, hangat dan aroma tubuhnya masih jelas menempal di punggungku.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada ranjang pasien dan menemukan sebantang pohon pisang berbaring di sana.

.

.

.

Kabar tentang pasien yang berubah menjadi pohon pisang menyebar hingga desa-desa lain, termasuk Konoha.

Sehari setelah kejadian tersebut, masing-masing desa yang menjalin kerjasa sama dengan Umigakure mengirimkan diplomat setidaknya dua orang. Umigakure disepakati sedang dalam siaga penyusup. Pukul sembilan pagi Natsu bersama seluruh diploma masing-masih desa melakukan rapat bersama beberapa Kage yang ikut hadir.

Hyusize- _sama_ terlihat murung dan kawatir. Bagaimana bisa Iwa tidak merasa mengirimkan seorang diplomat yang membawa surat? Bagaimana bisa ternyata tidak ada pemberontakan di sana?

Keputusan rapat hari ini adalah; patroli akan dilakukan setiap hari oleh semua diplomat bersama dengan kepolisian elite Umigakure, yang sifatnya rahasia dan menggunakan kode 'api' sebagai kode rahasia misi ini.

Ayah Kakashi mengirimkan surat dua hari sekali ketika aku menceritakan tentang potongan bajuku yang ditemukan di hutan tempo hari. Ia berkata bahwa lusa akan menuju ke Iwa bersama dengan Naruto.

Sekitar pukul satu siang kami semua dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke rumah yang sudah disediakan untuk para diplomat. Rumah-rumah itu didirikan dalam sebuah lingkungan yang memang disediakan untuk diplomat desa masing-masing. Satu rumah untuk satu desa.

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh—dengan perasaan terkejut ketika seseorang memanggilku dari belakang ketika kami semua sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan.

"Gaara- _sama?"_ aku membungkukkan badan, Kazekage Gaara terlihat ditemani oleh dua shinobi dari Suna, terlihat dari lambang pada ikat kepala mereka.

Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk ketika bertatapan dengan satu persatu tim Natsu.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk, lalu menoleh ke arah Sai, Karin dan Juugo yang mengangguk seolah memperbolehkan aku pergi. Aku menatap Sasuke dan tidak menemukan apa-apa dalam matanya, kami memutuskan kontak ketika ia berbalik pergi disusul oleh yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku ingin berbicara agak lama. Bagaimana kalau bukan di sini?"

Aku lagi-lagi hanyak bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar racunnya mirip seperti racun Sasori?"

Kami akhirnya pergi ke tempat makan yang aku pilih, aku memilih kedai sushi yang berada di pusat desa. Sengaja kupilihkan tempat makan bagus agar Kazekage Gaara merasa nyaman. Dua shinobi yang menemaninya ikut dan duduk di meja lain.

Aku mengangguk, menelan makananku kemudian menyesap sedikit ocha.

"Jadi begini Gaara- _sama_ , menurut—"

"Gaara, saja Sakura.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, bagaimana kalau—"

"Sakura."

Aku menghela napas pendek, percuma berdebat dengan laki-laki keras kepala seperti Gaara, atau Sasuke.

"Ya, Gaara, menurutku racunnya langka dan kurang modern. Seperti racun Sasori, asumsiku. Hanya saja racun ini belum aku ketahui efek sampingnya. Yang aku temukan dari pasien jadi-jadian semalam hanya ia lemas dan kulitnya kuning."

Ia mengamatiku dengan saksama. Membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Biar kutebak bahwa kau sempat mengira bahwa musuh yang belum kita ketahui ini sedang mengincar seseorang bukan? Aku menemukan sebuah informasi lengkap hanya dari satu orang saja."

Aku menahan napas, tidak suka dengan asumsi Gaara. Ia sedang menakut-nakutiku?

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian, kita tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bukti sekalipun kita bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu membenarkan rambutnya dengan satu tangan. "Cerdas dan logis sekali, seperti rumor yang kudengar. Baiklah, kukira hari sudah akan sore. Aku antar kau pulang."

Gaara berdiri, di ikuti oleh para pengawalnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Gaara."

Ia tersenyum sama. "Kita searah sakura, rumah singgahku dan rumah singgah Natsu tentu ada dalam satu lingkungan."

Aku mendengus.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami sama-sama bungkam. Langit mendung, dan angin terasa begitu dingin. Aku menatap seorang anak kecil yang mengintip kami berdua dari balik pohon besar. Aku tersenyum padanya, namun ia hanya bergeming. Ia terus menatapku dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Kami—tunggu, aku berhenti.

Melihat sekeliling dan semuanya sepi.

Tidak ada Gaara, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku sedang masuk dalam genjutsu seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil sebuah kunai dan menancapkannya pada pahaku.

Aku mengerang, jatuh terduduk. Dan duniaku kembali.

"Sakura, apa yang—astaga!"

Kepalaku pening sekali, dan lamat-lamat aku melihat Gaara menghampiriku. Tubuhku lemas, dan ringan sekali.

.

.

Aku bangun dengan perasaan tidak menentu, badanku pegal-pegal tidak karuan. Aku melihat sosok Sai dan Karin mendekatiku. Karin memelukku erat sedangkan Sai menatapku penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kazekage sialan itu lakukan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, menceritakan semuanya dan kulihat Sai terlihat lebih tenang.

"Sai memukul wajah Gaara sama ketika ia membawamu pulang."

Jelas Karin membuatku tercekat, " _Baka,_ Sai. Kau tahukan kalau dia pemimpin Suna!"

Sai mengedikan bahu, "Kakak mana yang tidak melakukannya? ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang mengajak pergi adiknya kemudian adiknya pulang dengan luka pada paha, lalu pingsan dengan badan menempel pada lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab itu?"

"Menempel?"

"Sakura- _chan_ digendong Gaara tampan!"

Karin berseru kegirangan.

Ha?

Sai hendak memprotes Karin ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar yang aku yakin adalah Kamar Sai. Auranya begitu dingin dan wajah tegasnya tidak terbaca.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sai mengernyit tidak suka.

"Aku kakaknya."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai dengan ekspresi dingin, yang dibalas Sai dengan ekspresi serupa.

"Terakhir aku mendengar seorang lelaki mengajak Sakura berbicara dan berakhir dengan luka tusuk dipahanya, bukan kah kita masih ingat?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Seperti sedang menyiapkan kata-kata yang jauh lebih tajam dari pda ucapan Sai padanya.

Aku menyentuh tangan Sai, kemudian menggengamnya.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara dengan pemimpin kita Sai. Sebentar saja."

Ia menghela napas dan membalas genggaman tanganku. Ia mengangguk, kemudian keluar bersama Karin yang aku yakin menahan napas sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu."

Sasuke masih berada beberapa langkah dari ranjang, aku tersenyum tipis lalu memposisikan kapalaku bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. Sasuke menatapku intens, aku tahu ia sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi sabar.

"Duduklah Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bicara kalau kau menatapku seperti itu." Aku tersenyum simpul ketika Sasuke menurutiku. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur.

Aku menghela napas pendek, lalu kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku seperti diincar."

"Aku tahu."

Kami terdiam, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Jika Sasuke sudah tahu, apa artinya selama ini ia memperhatikanku?

Tidak, tidak. Sasuke dan aku adalah rekan kerja yang sempurna terlepas dari sifatku dimasa lalu. Kalau yang mengalami hal ini adalah Karin, aku yakin Sasuke sama mudahnya untuk mengerti kondisi yang ada.

Ia benar-benar pemimpin yang baik, bukan?

"Aku hanya menatap seorang anak kecil yang tengah memperhatikanku dengan Gaara tadi. Lalu ketika aku memutus kontak mata kami, yang aku lihat sekelilingku berubah menjadi aneh, dan sepi. Aku sadar ini adalah genjutsu, kemudian menusuk pahaku agar terbebas. Itu artinya ini adalah genjutsu biasa, dan tidak sekuat genjutsu klanmu."

Sasuke menyenderkan badannya pada kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar ini.

"Maaf atas perlakuan Sai, dia hanya khawatir."

Kulihat Sasuke mengangguk samar.

Ia lalu berdiri, menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Menurut analisaku sebaiknya kau menghindari berpergian sendiri untuk saat-saat ini, bahkan menghindari berpergian dengan orang yang bukan termasuk tim kita."

Ia meninggalkanku dengan sejumlah tanda tanya. Apa maksudnya aku juga harus mencurigai Gaara?

Sejurus kemudian kulihat Sai datang membawa nasi dan sup yang asapnya masih mengepul. Ia meletakkan nasi dan sup di samping tempat tidurku, lantas memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur, tepat disebelahku.

"Ino lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku."

Hening, kami berdua merindukan Ino dan tiba-tiba Sai memasukkan nama Ino dalam percakapan kami, setelah sekian lama kami berdua tidak menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Kalau dia berada di sini, mungkin yang memukul Gaara bukan aku, tentu saja Ino dengan pengendalian pikirannya, bukan? Kau pasti bisa membayangkan itu."

Kami tersenyum satu sama lain, menyembunyikan luka lewat senyum-senyum memang bagian dari kami berdua. "Aku akan meminta maaf pada Gaara kalau kami bertemu, aku tidak bermaksud menemuinya tentu saja."

Aku tertawa dan memukul pundakknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Sakura. Hanya kau dan Ayah Kakashi yang tersisa. Kau adalah orang berharga bagi Ino dan Ayah Kakashi, lalu sekarang kau adalah orang paling berharg untukku. Aku tidak tahu, kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku harus melindungi siapa lagi dengan tanganku ini."

Aku meneteskan air mata, lalu kami berpelukan. Sai adalah kakak yang baik.

Malam itu Karin memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Sai bersamaku, dengan wajah polosnya Sai berkata ingin tidur denganku, yang langsung disambut bentakkan kasar dari mulut pedas Karin.

"Tapi aku kakaknya, memangnya kenapa kakak adik tidur bersama?"

Karin semakin berang, lalu mengancam Sai bawa besok makanan Sai akan ia isi dengan obat pencahar.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan pemandangan Sasuke tengah tertidur di kursi samping tempat tidur. Jam dinding menujukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan hujan deras terdengar menampar-nampar jendela.

Dengan hati-hati aku menuruni ranjang untuk mencuci muka. Masing-masing kamar kami memang sudah disediakan kamar mandi dalam. Namun ketika aku menuruni ranjang, hal yang aku lakukan malah memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia begitu pulas, dan menawan seperti biasanya.

Dulu sekali aku memimpikan hari dimana aku bangun dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah Sasuke kembali terbayang dalam benakku. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap kepalanya dengan tanganku, sangat perlahan sebab Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

Aku terkesiap ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke menggengam tanganku, matanya terbuka dan kami bertatap mata seketika.

Baik aku maupun Sasuke terdiam dengan mata saling berbicara.

Aku tidak berdaya hanya untuk sekadar melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya, aku tidak ingin lepas. Sasuke terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang terjadi adalah ia melepaskan genggamanku dan matanya lari ke arah pintu.

Aku kecewa dan takut secara bersamaan. Apa sasuke marah? Batinku gusar. Namun kecemasanku hanya sebentar, sebab tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar disusul teriakan Naruto dan ayah Kakashi bersamaan.

Kekcewakanku segera kuganti dengan senyuman.

.

 **See you next Chapter**


End file.
